


A Matter of Race and Character: A Quick Checkup

by XenoSapian



Series: The Matter Saga [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Krogans, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Salarians, normandy sr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoSapian/pseuds/XenoSapian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2185 - On the Normandy SR2, the krogan clone and super-soldier, Grunt, has a personal matter that requires the assistance of Gabriella Daniels.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kenneth Donnelly is called to a meeting with Mordin Solus who reveals a startling link between himself, Ken and a turian woman from the engineer's past. A woman Kenneth was planning a future with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Race and Character: A Quick Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains spoilers for AMoRaC. It is recommended you read chapter 17 and 18 of the main story first.

Gabby heard the crash all the way from her console.

She was alone when it had happened. The impact resounded around the port-side hull, leaving Gabby staring around the empty engine room in alarm. It was one of the few times Kenneth was away from his station; the habitually annoying Scotsman busy crawling around the ducts while he installed the T6-FBA couplings the Commander had provided.

Seeking the source of the impact, Gabby left her console and slowly moved out into the service corridor. She glanced down around the long hall. Everything seemed in order. There were no hull breaches apparent. At that moment, Shepard emerged from the port cargo hold (looking noticeably worse for wear) and smiled reassuringly at her, stating that everything was under control. The Commander's calm demeanour was enough to assuage Gabby and she watched Shepard disappear onto the elevator, noting the numerous scuff marks and the mild chemical waft emanating from the Commander's white and yellow Cerberus uniform. Gabby glanced back at the port cargo-hold doors. _What the Hell had happened in there?_

She returned to work, eventually putting the incident out of her mind. It wasn't until several hours later that Gabby discovered the source of all the commotion.

She was alone again. Yeoman Chambers had summoned Kenneth up to the Command Deck – stating that the salarian professor wanted to see him – and leaving Gabby to monitor the systems in the spacious engine room.

She always felt it was strange to be working on such a large but understaffed ship. From what she understood, Cerberus generally operated with minimal crew, but Operative Lawson had assured her that other recruits would soon arrive to bolster their forces. She hadn't been lying. The last few days had seen a host of new faces join the crew. The first new member had shocked her: a mercenary of all people. Sharing a deck with the vicious looking Zaeed Massani was worrying. She'd had too many run-ins with mercenaries in the past to become comfortable with to the idea of working with one; but she didn't question orders and dutifully maintained her station. Luckily, Massani kept to himself and rarely ventured out of the starboard cargo hold he'd taken up residence in.

The other faces were even more of a surprise. A salarian doctor had joined the crew. The salarian – introducing himself as Professor Mordin Solus – had unexpectedly appeared in the Engine Room just yesterday, ostensibly to take a tour of the ship and 'evaluate personnel wellbeing', which, to Gabby's mind, was just another way of saying 'I'm prying into your work ethic, don't mind me!'

And then, there was the turian…

He'd been brought on-board a couple of day before Professor Solus. Severely injured from a rocket attack, but up on his feet within hours, the alien was tall, well-mannered, handsome (for a turian), and had a voice that could melt chocolate at twenty paces!

It had been a while since Gabby had last _any_ sort of contact with turians, but working with Garrus Vakarian (who scuttlebutt said was some sort of vigilante) almost made Gabby wish she'd left the Alliance sooner. The turian certainly seemed to be a hit with other crew members – Especially Crewman Sarah Patel, who confessed to often having 'dreams' of the turian. Even Gabby would catch herself fantasizing about being held in his strong embrace, but couldn't quite understand or explain her attraction to the facially-scarred alien. Maybe it was simply a case of childish infatuation? Later, she realised, just the simple act of looking at the alien reminded her of the experiences she'd had two years ago…

It was at that moment that her wandering mind was interrupted by a snarl.

She immediately recognized that the voice belonged to a krogan. Her friend Chaill had a similar base note to his voice, but rarely had he screamed with such ferocity.

Distracted from her thoughts, Gabby turned from her console and followed the sound out of the engine room. She stood in the corridor, looking down the long hallway and wondered if she should call EDI, the _Normandy_ AI, to see what was wrong.

Another roar made her jump; the distinctive deep krogan growl resonating from the portside cargo-hold: "DAMN YOU!"

Gabby stared at the doors that, just hours earlier, Shepard had emerged from.

"Stupid machine!" the krogan voice roared again. Gabby approached the doors cautiously. "I. will. Destroy YOU!"

She crept up to the doors, hesitated, and then knocked on the metal. There was a pause. She could hear heavy footsteps approaching. Then the doors slid open and she was suddenly confronted by a towering mass of grey and tan muscle. The krogan was over two-metres tall, with typically broad shoulders, an unusual grey segmented head-crest that didn't look fully formed, noticeably smooth skin for a krogan, and blue cat-like eyes that could have been called cute if they weren't glaring malevolently at her. He was wearing thick silver armour, and smelled faintly of the same chemical that had wafted from Shepard.

"What?" the krogan bellowed.

"I heard shouting. Do you… need anything?"

"I don't need help," the krogan growled menacingly. "I'm fine. This stupid machine is about to be crushed under my boot," he snarled, punching his omni-tool display as he tried in vain to access the extranet. "You can bear witness. This network is worthless!"

"What's the problem?"

"Aaah!" he raged. "This technology is weak! Useless!"

"Can I take a look at it?" Gabby offered.

"I do not need help!" the krogan repeated.

"Well, that's debatable," Gabby opined under her breath. Out loud she said: "You did say your technology was weak. It might need upgrading. I'm an engineer. I can do that. If you'll permit me?"

The krogan looked her up-and-down. "You are a mechanic?"

"Propulsion Engineer," she corrected him. "But, I'm also familiar with that model of omni-tool. I'm your neighbour, Gabriella Daniels," she explained, offering her hand.

The krogan stared at her hand as if she'd just made an obscene gesture.

"I am Grunt," he proclaimed and then turned on his heel and retreated back into the hold.

"Charmed," Gabby muttered, letting her arm drop. She tentatively stepped over the threshold, wondering what _kind_ of krogan this one was going to be. Most krogan she'd met were violent thugs, or certainly gave that impression, with the exception of her friend, Chaill. Assigned to the _SSV Perugia_ as part of an exchange programme, Chaill was surprisingly funny, astonishingly intelligent and a great dancer! Everything you didn't normally associate with a krogan. Gabby wondered if this krogan was going to be like Chaill, or closer to the image most people had of krogan. "What were you searching for?"

"Battlemasters. The greatest warlords of Tuchanka. I need to find someone who is worthy. Not like you soft humans. I need strength to inspire me. Examples of great battles. I want to know why I should fight."

"Plenty of examples of that," Gabby assured him.

She glanced around the white-walled cargo-hold. The smell was much stronger in here. The whole room gave off the same cloying chemical aroma which seemed to be emanating from an extremely large glass-fronted cryogenic tube, set vertically at the far end of the room, and closely resembled the Normandy sleeping pods.

"I see you've brought your own bed," Gabby commented, indicating the pod.

Grunt turned to where she was pointing. "That's my tank, female. Are you blind?"

"Don't you sleep in it?"

"No. I don't sleep in it. I was grown in it."

"What?"

The krogan pulled himself up to his full height. "Tank-bred," he explained proudly. "I am pure krogan. Distilled from the blood of the mightiest warlords in Tuchanka's history. I am the strongest. Created to sweep away my enemies like dry leaves in a storm. Heh. I _am_ that storm. Everything else is prey." He paused to let Gabby take in the grandeur of his statement. "That impresses you."

"That's not quite the word I would use," Gabby admitted.

"Well, it should be. I am the greatest of all krogan. Point me at an enemy and it will die. Anything that stands in my way will fall. There is no krogan more powerful than me! No enemy I cannot overcome. And nothing that I cannot do!"

"And would the 'greatest krogan' like me to reboot his extranet browser?"

Grunt paused while he considered the query.

"… Yeah, okay," he said grudgingly.

* * *

Kenneth hadn't been in the tech lab before. The room was always sealed, off-limits to the rest of the crew. The fact it was prohibited had piqued his curiosity, but now that he saw the room, he couldn't see much difference between this room and Operative Taylor's gunroom on the ship's port side. It was the same layout, the same white walls, with just the addition of a couple of research stations to distinguish it from the armoury.

Professor Solus was behind his desk, tapping away feverishly at his console. The man's fingers were a blur as they sped over the keys. Kenneth hesitated; he was reluctant to interrupt him mid flow. He coughed discreetly into his hand.

"Doctor," Kenneth didn't bother to salute, he wasn't sure of the salarian's rank. "Chambers said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Wanted to talk. Had personal matter to discuss." Professor Solus continued to type away for a few seconds longer, before, finally satisfied, he stopped and directed his attention to Kenneth. "Must confess, surprised when reading through your file. Stunning coincidence really. Human expression seems appropriate: 'Small Universe'." Kenneth frowned in confusion. "Thought you ought to know. Have shared history. Crossed paths before. Two years ago. Close to Athena Nebula."

Kenneth shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry, doctor, I'm sure I woulda remembered meeting you before now."

"No, didn't meet personally. But spoke to mutual acquaintance. Was passenger on the _Mannovai_."

Kenneth face froze; that was a name he hadn't heard in a while. Unbidden, his mind flashed back to the six fateful weeks he'd spent on the turian ship _Arcadias_. The cruiser had responded to a distress call from a damaged salarian freighter – the _Mannovai_ – and Kenneth had been part of the repair crew. " _You_ were on the _Mannovai_?"

Mordin nodded. "Ship attacked by batarians. Had to execute invaders. Surprisingly cathartic experience. Gave chance to hone skills. And alleviate boredom," he added casually. " _Mannovai_ disabled. Drifting in space. Rescued by turian cruiser, _Arcadias_. Survivors escorted on-board. Had long talk with _Arcadias_ Liaison Officer: Severan. Believe you knew her quite well? Were even intimate on occasion?"

Kenneth gaped at the salarian, the human left utterly staggered by his candour. This was a man who didn't mince his words. "What… How would you know I knew her?"

Mordin smiled warmly, or as warmly as was possible for a salarian. "Faint traces of human aroma on her skin. Also detected Earth-made grooming product on clothes. Then recognised same product again here during orientation. Took tour of _Normandy_ to become familiar with layout. And meet crew. Useful to put faces to names in file. Your scent familiar; distinct."

"That doesn't mean I knew… What makes you think we were… intimate?"

"Please, Donnelly. Not a neophyte. Had suspicions before confronting Severan. Her reaction confirmed relationship. Had similar expression on her face. Assured her I would keep relationship secret. Even offered medical advice on safer sexual relations with humans."

Kenneth's mouth dropped open. "You what?"

"Personally approved of match. Human/turian relations positive step towards future reconciliation between species. Valni Severan intelligent woman – Charming; helpful; successful in chosen career. Hoped relationship with human partner would succeed. Also successful engineer yourself. Known to be one of best in Alliance. Not quite as accomplished as Engineer Daniels, of course…"

"Is that all, sir?" Kenneth asked curtly. "'Cause if we're done I'm needed back in engineering."

"No, not all," Mordin replied softly, walking around the desk to stand in-front of Kenneth. "Wanted to explain position before revealing reason for asking you here. Wasn't completely honest. Recognized your scent, yes, but also identified facial features. Had seen you before."

"We've never met," Kenneth repeated.

"Not personally, no. But knew you from security vid footage."

Kenneth frowned. "Security vid? What security vid?"

"Wasn't always a doctor. Have many strings in bow. Salarian Union education encourages broad spectrum of study. Spent several months training in engineering. Ultimately chose medicine but engineering useful nonetheless. _Mannovai_ captain overrode security protocols to ensure freighter reached Omega ahead of schedule. Drive Core alarms warned of core breach. Personally offered to monitor Drive Core as temporary engineer until ship reached Omega. Found some interesting footage in security log. Recorded during repair of Drive Core."

The human was suddenly very still. He hadn't thought about his relationship with Valni in a long time. The feelings were still raw. He certainly hadn't expected to find happiness in the arms of a turian, and the attraction between them was so strong that she had trouble keeping her hands off him! Unfortunately, their schedules had kept them apart; but, as luck would have it, the _Mannovai_ 's Drive Core turned out to be the ideal place for an impromptu assignation, and one of the few places that wasn't being monitored. Or so he thought…

"But the security cameras were disabled," Kenneth protested.

"All salarian-made security devices equipped with redundant power supply. Especially useful on ships operating in Omega Nebula. Clandestine recording helps identify pirates. Deters future thefts. Not common knowledge. Error understandable."

Kenneth felt a chill as the understanding settled on him. "It… recorded everything?"

"Yes. Made for fascinating viewing," Mordin replied happily. Kenneth swallowed carefully. He thought he detected the hint of a smile on the aliens' face. Mordin raised his hands reassuringly. "Not to worry. Wiped local copy from _Mannovai_ 's data core. But captured original recording. Footage had high xenological value. Worthy of further study. Of great interest to colleagues studying behavioural patterns in multiracial couples. Big hit at Sur'Kesh symposium on Pansexual Xenoeroticism and Interspecies Mating Rituals."

Kenneth almost chocked. He stared in shock at the smiling alien, clenching and unclenching his fist several times, while idly wondering what the punishment for striking a superior officer on a Cerberus vessel would be …

"Oh, concealed identities," Mordin assured him. "Blurred faces. Disguised voices. Never considered making duplicates of recording. Have original file here. No other copies exist. Offering it to you now as sign of good faith."

"Aye, after showing it to half of Sur'Kesh!" Kenneth managed to growl.

"Merely as scientific curiosity," Mordin said, not bothering to deny it. "Interspecies activities fascinating from anthropological perspective. But no personal interest beyond that. Salarian procreation different. Very little sex-drive. Have made films on the subject. Covered salarian reproduction in special edition of 'Science Fun Today!' Even participated in educational demonstration…"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Kenneth wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. " _You_ took part in educational sex films?" he asked open-mouthed.

"Yes. Matter of public record. Can show you if interested?"

"What? No!"

"No need for squeamishness. All adults here. Natural to be curious."

"I… I am not gonna stand here watch you do… whatever it is salarians do!" Kenneth squeaked, deciding that that would definitely be a vid he couldn't unwatch!

"Don't need to stand. Could sit?" Mordin suggested. The expression on Kenneth's face seemed to kill that idea. "As you wish. Didn't want to aggravate awkward situation."

"Aye, we dodged a bullet there!"

"Realise should have sought permission before using footage for anthropological analysis. Apologies for not seeking consent."

The professor tapped away at his omni-tool; Kenneth's own omni-tool lit up as the video file was uploaded to his device. Kenneth stared down at the blinking red light on his wrist, indicating a new file was available for review. He was tempted to delete it immediately; viewing it would only remind him of what he'd lost. But something stayed his hand. It wasn't anger. It was the sudden rush of memories he thought he'd kept hidden. It was the realisation that he had no mementos of his time with Valni. This vid was a link to the past. His finger hovered over the delete button…

"Aware you may be feeling angry," Mordin confessed. "Emotions understandable. But suspect anger not directed solely at myself?"

"You're a big bloody part of it!" Kenneth snapped.

"Understand. Know certain details of incident during Hierarchy engineering exchange. Situation on turian vessel deplorable; unacceptable. Also avoidable in retrospect. Can offer counselling if you would like to talk?"

"Are you asking out of professional concern, or just to be nosy?"

"Professional concern, only," Mordin replied honestly. "Crew health of vital importance. Both physical and mental. Only want to help. Promote healing."

Kenneth first instinct was to yell in the alien's face, but he was slightly disarmed by his honesty; Mordin's apology did seem sincere.

"I… prefer not to think about that time," Kenneth said hesitantly.

"Of course. Anger on subject justified. Looked up incident report. Distressing event often leads to suppression of painful memories. Incident also distressing for Engineer Daniels, too. Will speak to her in due course."

Kenneth wasn't really listening; his mind had drifted back to those tumultuous weeks aboard _Arcadias_. The future had seemed to hold such promise then, but, as it turned out, it was the start of his fall from grace with the Alliance. Not that he cared much about that…

"Still keep in contact with turian crew?" Mordin probed.

Kenneth nodded slowly. "I used to get messages from the _Arcadias_ Chief Artificer from time-to-time. We'd swap stories, advice, but… I haven't heard anything since joining the _Normandy_."

"Association with human-centric organisation problematic. Incoming messages from turian sources most likely filtered by _Normandy_ AI. Suggest not informing turian colleagues of Cerberus connections."

Kenneth didn't answer. He was still staring at the blinking save file on his omni-tool – The only physical reminder of what he and Valni had together.

"Not alone," Mordin said, placing a surprisingly gentle hand on Kenneth's shoulder. "Always on hand to offer support; advice… Unless busy, then should come back another time. But can always schedule appointment."

Kenneth let out a long, deep breath… And pressed the save button. "Thanks, professor," he said quietly.

"Always glad to help."

Without another word, Kenneth turned away from him and left the room, hoping the alien hadn't noticed the hint of moisture stinging his eye.

* * *

Gabby was slightly confused by the search perimeters Grunt had demanded. She'd downloaded the latest up-date for his omni-tool, and he was now happily scanning various extranet sites in an effort to find what he wanted.

"This one? You're sure about that?" she asked cagily.

"Of course, female! That is just what I need."

"Garr the krogan battlemaster?"

"Yes," Grunt said happily. "It is ideal. The savagery, the multiple weapons, the ferocity of movement; every detail is magnificent."

Gabby stared again at the specifications on the Captain Cosmic™ action figures website. "It's a toy!" she exclaimed.

"With real 'smash your enemies action'!" Grunt pointed out. "I like that! An example to all krogan!"

"The entire extranet to explore and you want to purchase an action figure?"

"Yes," Grunt replied flatly.

Gabby sighed. _Just like every man I've ever known_. "And you are how old exactly?"

Grunt thought about the question for a moment. "What time is it?"

"Sixteen-hundred," Gabby replied, glancing at her omni-tool.

"Then, I'm four."

"Four?! You're four years old?"

"Hours," Grunt corrected her.

Gabby was silent for a long moment; her eyes drawn back to the tank on the far side of the room. So _that_ was the impact she'd heard. It was Shepard releasing Grunt from his tank. This was certainly not a situation covered in Alliance training.

"Then… it's your birthday?" she asked finally, realising the question was a tad lame.

"No, I don't have birthdays. I'm tank-bred. This is merely the day I was effused from my tank!"

"Mazel tov!" Gabby proclaimed, staring in awe at the two metre tall 'infant' krogan standing in-front of her. _They grow up so fast!_

She turned her attention back to her omni-tool and tapped away at the interface. "There! I've ordered the Garr action figure for you. And paid for it through my account. Consider it a gift for your Birthd… Effusion Day."

"Why?"

"It's… traditional," Gabby advised. "Everyone gets a gift on the day they're…er, effused."

"Hmmf," Grunt snorted. "That is acceptable, female."

"Gabriella," she huffed, folding her arms. "I could write it down if you're having trouble remembering?"

"I have no trouble with my memory, female," Grunt said, lowering his voice. "You serve Shepard. You are a member of the _Normandy_ clan. That is enough for us not to be enemies. But, know this: if you fail or dishonour Shepard's clan in any way, if you show weakness to our enemies, then I will end you."

Grunt leaned in closer. Gabby resisted the urge to run, and instead glared into the blue eyes of the krogan new-born. Her anger briefly overwhelmed her fear and she took a step towards the threatening mass of alien muscle.

"Same goes for you, _krogan_!"

A smile slowly spread across the krogan's face and an amused rumble escaped his wide lips. "Heh, heh, heh. I like you, female. You have a quad."

He turned away from her. Realising the conversation was over, Gabby made a hasty retreat to the safety of the engine room.

"Jerk!" she muttered as the cargo-hold doors closed behind her. He _was_ just like most other krogan. Gabby sighed – she missed Chaill.

Kenneth was back at his console when she returned. She sidled up to her station and leaned in towards him.

"Did you hear that we are sharing our deck with a _krogan_?" Gabby asked, placing heated emphasis on the last word.

"Well, ain't that peachy," Kenneth replied, ending the conversation with a scowl. Gabby could tell he was in one of his moods. She frowned, wondering what had brought on this change in humour. He'd been in such good spirits before he'd left.

She didn't pry; he'd tell her what was troubling him when he was ready. Knowing his mood would improve in time, Gabby lapsed into silence; after the tense conversation she'd had with Grunt, it was nice just to be back in Kenneth's company.


End file.
